Rosario Redkai REDUX
by Jarune
Summary: Jareddo Ono and his girlfriend Ammy S hina enroll in Yokai Academy. What can and will happen? The Re-Write
1. Chapter 1

Rosario+Redkai: REDUX

Chapter 1: "A Gary-Stu Re-Written" (JK) "Sayin + Vampire"

"Can't this bus go any faster?" A young teenager's voice asks

"Sorry kid, I'm going as fast as I can go without breaking the speed limit. Trust me I like to drive fast almost as much as you like running" The bus driver says to the teenager. "By the way what's your name again?"

"Oh, name's Jareddo Ono." Jareddo says to the bus driver

"Jareddo, nice name...kind of new. Never heard that name before." The bus driver says

"Well...thank you,I guess." Jareddo says

"You're in for one Hell of a trip kid. This school you're going to isn't for the faint of heart." The bus driver says as he drives through a tunnel.

"I've dealt with everything imaginable, what can this school throw at me that I've never seen before?" Jareddo asks

"Lots of stuff, like supernatural happenings, love, women, _everything imaginable_" The bus driver replies.

"I belive you, after all you know more about this school than I do. I just came to this school to see an old freind." Jareddo says

"An old freind...I wish the best of luck to you. Alright we're here." The bus driver says as he pulls up to the school. "Alright kid time to get going." The bus driver snickers

"Thank you for the good conversation, it's been soo long since I've had a great talk like that" Jareddo says as he steps off the bus

" ~heh~ No promblem kid, you take care now. See you later." The bus driver says before he closes the door and drives away.

Jareddo looks at the school building in the distance and pulls a picture out of his coat. He stares at the picture for a while and then puts it back.

"Mom,Dad, wish me luck." Jareddo says as he walks toward the school.

Next Time?: Jareddo finally enters Yokai and meets some new faces. talks to the headmaster about a new student. And A bratty little sister meets a sayin warrior. Next time on Rosario Redkai REDUX!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jareddo started walking towards the massive school building. He took a path that led him through a small patch of trees and shrubs.

"Okay let's take a look at the schedual here." Jareddo says as he looks at his schedual. "Okay let's see... AP* Algebra, CP* Biology, Health, and...oh no they screwed it up! I'm only supposed to take 1 math class per term! I guess it won't be that much of a problem though."

(CP: College Prep. AP: Advanced Prep)

Jareddo then stops as he sees a woman with purple hair (put up into a ponytail) in a yokai academy outfit. The girl is with 2 other students, a girl with pink hair, and a guy with brown hair.

Jareddo shouts to the girl, "HEY...AMMY!" (Pronounced: Ah-MEE)

The girl turns and notices Jareddo standing a couple of feet away from her.

Her face lights up, "Jareddo-Kun!" she says as she runs right towards him.

Ammy runs up to Jareddo and gives him a giant bear hug. "I thought you would never get here! I've missed you soooo much ever since I was transfered here!" Ammy says with small, happy tears coming down her eyes.

"Aww Ammy I missed you too! By the way, who are your freinds over there?" Jareddo asks

"Oh these two are Tsukune and Moka, I met them the first day I got here." Ammy replies

Tsukune and Moka walk over to where Ammy and Jareddo are.

"Nice to meet you, so you're Ammy's boyfreind. She's always talking about you!" Moka says

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." Tsukune says as he shakes Jareddo's hand.

"You too Tsukune, nice to meet ya." Jareddo says

Ammy grabs on to Jareddo's arm, "Aww I've missed you soo much! You have to spend some alone time with me! We need to catch up!" Ammy says

"Jeez but Ammy it's only been 3 days.." Jareddo says with some laughter in his voice

The bell rings and all of the students start rushing into the school building (including Jareddo,Ammy,Tsukune,and Moka).

Next Time: Moka's innocent self vanishes and her inner vampire awakens!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Insert Chapter sub-name here):

starts off the class by welcoming the students back to yokai.

"Alrighty! Let me explain the rules of the academy for any new students here!" said to her excited class. "Now you all must understand, you must stay in your human form. No exeptions while you're on the school grounds! We must learn to coexsist with the human race and that means we have to look like them to. So I want you all to be on your best behavior okay?"

The entire class agrees with and the class begins.

After class Tsukune and Moka go to lunch while Jareddo and Ammy move on to their next class. Tsukune and Moka sit near their usual group of freinds consisting of Mizore,Yukari, and Kurumu.

"Hey did you see that new kid today?" Yukari asks the group

"Yeah, that new guy is Ammy's boyfreind." Tsukune says

"Sure Ammy got a pretty good looking guy but nothing will tear me from you Tsukune!" Kurumu says

"That kid looks suspicious...I don't like him." Mizore says

"What do you mean Mizore? We talked to him today and he seems really nice." Moka says to Mizore

"Still, I think he's going to bring us a lot of trouble." Mizore says

"Well if he tries anything I'm going to defend my Tsukune and make sure he doesn't lay a finger on him!" Kurumu yells

"Your Tsukune? Please, Tsukune's in love with me." Mizore argues

"You're both wrong he's mine!" Moka says

"You're all wrong, he's dead!" A deep voice calls from a distance

The group stands up and looks towards the front entrance of the cafeteria where the voice was coming from. All that's there is a shadowy figure with spiky hair (kind of like a super sayin).

"Who do you think you are threatining my Tsukune!" Kurumu asks the figure

"My name is Jareddo Ono, and I'm your worst nightmare." Jareddo says in a threatining way

"I knew that punk would be trouble." Mizore says

Tsukune thinks to himself, "He doesn't sound like Jareddo at all. Could he be a fake?"

The figure walks towards the group and his image becomes clear. The figure was indeed Jareddo Ono, but his hair was blue and spiked upward. (Note: Jareddo's hair is spiky dreadlocks much like the ones on Knuckles the Echidna. Not to mention his hair color is brown).

"Hey, you're not Jareddo!" Moka says angrily

"Yes I am, I mean...I'm smart and funny. Do you want to hear a joke? Which group of Yokai idiots is about to die of a sudden case of lightning to the head?" Jareddo asks the group

The group stands silently, almost as though they where awaiting an answer from Jareddo's mouth.

"The answer...the group in front of me!" Jareddo yells angrily as he answers his own question.

Jareddo's hands glow blue with lightning as he shoots it at the group. They all evade the attack and surround Jareddo on all sides.

"Okay, who belives me now?" Mizore says

Kurumu rushes at Jareddo with her sharp nails, "Take this! This is what you get for almost hurting my Tsukune!"

"Wow... It's batgirl! Are those wings real, or did you just come back from a convention?" Jareddo playfully asks Kurumu

Jareddo then teleports behind Kurumu and grabs her by the tail, instantly stopping her cold.

"Hey! Let go you creep!" Kurumu asks while trying to wiggle free from his grip

"Whatever you say twin peaks.." Jareddo says before throwing Kurumu into the oppisite cafeteria wall

"Okay, now I'm mad! I don't know who you think you are but nobody insults a succubus!" Kurumu yells at Jareddo

"I wasn't insulting you...I was insulting your boobs...see there's a major difference." Jareddo says in an innocent way with a dirty look on his face

Next Time: Inner Moka vs The new asshole kid!

Author's Ultimate Super Sexy Special Godly Epic Super Corner!: Hello! It's me your favorite author Jarune! This was the first long chapter of this re-write, and to be honest I think this was better than the other stuff I've written before. See, I don't want Jareddo to be in the spotlight all the time. I know I just wrote Jareddo in, but I wanted to have more Rosario Vampire interaction. (After all this fic is called ROSARIO Redkai, not Jareddo guest starring Moka Akashiya and ocassionaly the rest of the cast.) Jareddo's humor is a bit corny, yeah I know that. Don't worry there will be more serious writing next time. Until then, enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hell's Embrace.

Last time we left Tsukune and his freinds they were up against a new enemy. This new foe was Jareddo, a being who apparentley had control over lightning. Though he claims that he's Jareddo Ono, Tsukune and Moka claim that he was not the real one. Not taking kindly to that Jareddo fired a beam at the group. They all sucessfully dodged it and Kurumu wanted to beat the unholy hell out of him for almost harming tsukune. But due to Jareddo's slick moves (and very crappy one-liners.) Kurumu was apprehended by the tail and thrown into the oppisite side cafeteria wall. Kurumu is now out for revenge!

"Chill out you lightning rod!" Mizore says as she fires ice throwing stars at Jareddo. Jareddo tries to dodge the barrage but mis-steps and gets hit on the head by one of the stars. Like a sack of bricks Jareddo fell to the floor.

"One hit..ha! Not so high and mighty now aren't ya?" Kurumu says with a giant smirk on her face.

"Well he did throw you across the entire lunch room and called you twin peaks." Yukari says with a mechivious smile on her face. "Now who thinks they're all _high and mighty?_"

"Watch what you say you little brat!" Kurumu yells at Yukari

"Guys, I still don't think that was the real him." Tsukune interrupts

"Yeah, I think Tsukune's right you guys." Moka agrees

"You only met the guy 5 minutes ago, don't you think that's a little too early in the freindship to know who or what he's really like?" Mizore asks

"Well no, but we also heard from Ammy about how good of a guy he was. And when we shook hands he met her description, nice, polite, and other good things." Tsukune replies

"Alright, but if this is the fake one...where's the real one?" Kurumu asks

Just then the lunch bell rang, which startled the group. Then they all noticed that the entire cafeteria had been evacuated because of the risk of students getting hurt. It was dead silent and everyone felt akward. Then, coming from outside of the cafeteria entrance where the loud sounds of footsteps. The sound got louder and louder, whatever was coming was approaching faster and faster. The back of Tsukune's neck was dripping with sweat and they all stared at the door waiting for whatever form of monster or evil would come through it.

"...So that's how I was enrolled at the academy! Pretty cool story right?" Jareddo asks Ammy as they walk through the door hand in hand. Ammy giggles a little and replies "Jareddo I still can't belive you got here just because of that accident!"

The group gives a cold stare to Jareddo and Ammy, mouths wide open as the two walk across the floor. "Oh hey guys, I think your lunch break ended a while ago. Better get to class soon or else you could get suspended!" Jareddo says to the dead silent group.

Tsukune's eyes moved back and forth between the Jareddo on the ground and the Jareddo walking with Ammy. Back and forth, back and forth. it seemed that everyone was doing the same thing.

"Umm...Jareddo...? Where were you before you came here?" Tsukune asks

"Algebra with Ammy, why?" Jareddo asks in reply

" Well, I don't know how to say this...but you're on the floor." Tsukune replies

Jareddo then looks on the ground near Tsukune's feet and sees the blue haired Jareddo on the ground. His pupils then widen emmensley, "That's..."

Jareddo then gets cut off as the blue haired Jareddo gets up and rushes to where Moka is standing. He violentley grabs her by her neck and torso. "Well, if it isn't my other third. Good old Jareddo Kun model 1." The blue haired Jareddo says as he looks at the real one.

"You are no third of mine **Apokalypse**!" Jareddo says in an angry manner.

"Tsukune! Help!" Moka yells

"Right! Alright you freak let go of her...woooah...!" Tsukune says as he trips on Jareddo's shoe on accident.

Tsukune was going so fast that when he tripped, he slid right into Moka and pulled off her rosary on accident. A bright red light engulfed the cafeteria as Moka's body starts to change. Her hair turned silver and her eyes turned crimson, her body became stronger and her aura became more powerful. Moka had transformed into her inner vampric self and looked at Apokalypse with a cold stare.

"Don't you know how to treat a woman?" Inner Moka says to Apokalypse.

Then in what seemed like a second, Inner Moka elbowed Apokalypse in the face and gave him a roundhouse kick in the ribs, causing him to fly into several tables and eventualy into a wall.

"You're cocky and arrogant, know your place." Inner Moka says to the unconcious body of Apokalypse

"That was amazing! I need to learn that roundhouse kick of yours!" Jareddo says as he walks up to Inner Moka. He holds out his hand wanting to shake hers. "My name's Jareddo Ono, I'm glad to meet you." Jareddo says with a smile

Inner Moka folds her arms and walks past Jareddo and goes to Tsukune. "You can't just call me out for something that minor Tsukune." she says to him "You should be more than capable of handling these kinds of things on your own."

"I'm sorry, besides it was a complete accident. Anyway, why did you ignore him Moka?" Tsukune asks

"What, is he some kind of dark lord?" Inner Moka asks

"No but he just wanted to talk to you." Tsukune replies

"He's not exactly the kind of person I would want to talk to, he's too happy." Inner Moka says

Next Time: History + Vampire

Writer's Corner: Yup, not much to say about this one, it's pretty good but I think it could've gone better. Anyway, that's right Moka X Tsukune fans in this re-write Jareddo and Moka will not be in love YYYAAAAYYYY! *Waving arms in the air like a maniac* Also Apokalypse is back *mixed emotion response from studio audience*. *Groan* I can't win anymore...


End file.
